In Pursuit of a Shadow
by NashLatkje
Summary: Prologue: Suikoden II Luc journeys to look for Pesmerga, in order to lead him to Yuber and Sasarai. Pesmerga settles the score with Yuber, while Luc and Sasarai battle it out through an epic Rune battle. Though everything may seem to be personal, Harmonia
1. Prologue The Shadow's Despair

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, Konami does.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Luc strode down the western wing of the North Wind castle, never glancing side to side to wave back at the greeting people. He then walked faster and faster, his hands now swaying from side to side. He ran towards the room at the end of the hallway.**

"**What could this be now? Leknaat did not tell me about this. My job was to assist, that's it." Luc thought to himself. **

**He opened the door knob frantically and banged the door behind him. He brushed his lush brown hair with his hands. Then he walked forward. Carefully straightening his collar and pulling green robe downwards.**

**Inside the room were Flik, Shu and Viktor. Flik and Shu seemed to be discussing something, but their voices were too discreet for Luc to hear. Viktor on the other hand was bending on the floor, he seemed to be reading something.**

"**So why did you call for me?" Luc asked**

**Flik and Shu turned around to welcome him. Though they were both smiling, there was something in Luc that told him something was wrong and he didn't want to get involved in it. **

"**Ah! It's Luc." Flik said quietly. He gently grabbed Luc by the arm and pulled him to where Shu was.**

"**Perhaps you could help us as we are entangled in this odd dilemma." Shu stated in a straightforward but courteous manner. **

"**This room can serve no purpose for we have the War Room, odd for you to call me to the other side of the castle since the War Room is much more convenient." Luc asked curiously.**

**Shu then smiled gently which slowly turned into a slight grimace. **

"**Very intelligent, no wonder Leknaat chose you to assist us." **

**Luc gave back an annoyed look, then he closed his eyes for a few moments. He paced back and forth from one side to the other side of the small room. He stopped halfway and turned his back on Shu and Flik. **

"**My job is done. I am to leave." **

**Viktor now stood erect and grabbed the boy from behind. He seemed serious now. His bear like looks now looked much fierce than ever. **

"**Luc. I have known you for years. We fought many battles together. Please do this in favor of Pesmerga."**

**Luc's eyes widened. He then remembered that black man appearing and disappearing war after war. He shook off Viktor's grasp and turned around. **

"**What does this have to do with me?" Luc asked.**

**Viktor now standing side by side with Shu and Flik, smiled. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. He took a few steps backwards and leaned on the wall. **

"**He was last spotted in Harmonia." Flik spoke out. **

**Luc gave a quick smile and reverted back to his stern look. He grasped his staff firmly and spoke to himself for a few minutes. He felt his heart throbbing faster and faster. His veins pumping adrenaline all over his body. **

"**Why are they after him? What did he do?" he asked himself. "Harmonia, I have never been there in such a long time." He opened his eyes slowly and ran towards Viktor. Viktor leaned forward and beat his chest.**

"**Look at this Luc, the maids spotted it last night." Viktor pointed at the wall in the lower left corner of the room. There was something carved on the wall. **

"**Let's have a closer look shall we." Shu suggested. **

**It read:**

****

**_I have been searching for him. He is the cause of my agony and my despair. Time after time, he always manages to escape from my grasp. No matter which side I am on, he always manages to be on the other. I can never come up from behind him. I will make no more mistakes, his end is near. We will come face to face. Mark my words. Yuber, I will have you now. Your pathetic connections with the Harmonian Kingdom and its high bishops are of no use and will not be of any help to you. Your doom is inevitable. _**

**Luc was utterly puzzled with what he read. He felt his hands shaking. **

"**What would Sasarai have to do with Yuber?" he asked himself. "Is this one of Hikusaak's plans?" **

**He stood erect, grasping his staff as strong as ever. His heart skipping beats, he eyed the sunset in out the window as it sunk below the lake. He felt a war in himself. He then turned and looked at the three men in the room. **

"**Shu, Viktor, Flik, I will head for Harmonia at first light." **


	2. Blissful Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, Konami does. **

**Chapter 1: Blissful meeting**

**The evening sky seemed to be engulfed by the morning sun. Dawn slowly stepped in the crowded town center of North Wind. You can hear the roosters, the dogs and the cattle all waking at the sight of the bright morning light. **

**Inside the castle, nothing seemed to change. It all seemed quiet except for the rustling of the paper scattered on the cold floors of the War Room. **

**Luc was not able to sleep. He was far too bothered by something. All night he wondered what Yuber and Sasarai could be planning in Harmonia.**

"**It's about time I end my anxiety." He told himself, "I have far too much to think about. Just when I thought I could end my service of these people." **

**He went over to the window and sighed. Then he took his green robe hanged above a wooden stool. He wiped his perspiration and put on his robe. He slowly turned the doorknob feeling his sweat on the knob. **

**He walked down the flight of stairs, and paused every now and then. He paused momentarily admiring the clouds dancing with the dawn sun. **

"**How nostalgic." He whispered.**

**He then continued down to war room. He pushed open the door. His footsteps echoed all over the room. As usual it was empty. He never expected anyone to be here at this time. **

"**Now to head down the stable." He murmured.**

**He slowly took another peek on the window and walked back to the door. He closed the door slowly as not to wake up anyone. He walked down the stairs towards the stable where he left a horse the night before. **

"**Good, no one has touched you." He whispered. **

**Luc brushed its mane slowly. It had long brown hair and it had a strong demeanor. As he was to climb the horse, a man entered the stable. Luc almost lost balance, but he regained it again by grabbing on one of the ropes. He then jumped down to face his visitor. **

"**Show yourself." Luc whispered. **

**Out of the shadows, a barely visible silhouette slowly came closer. Luc could barely see through the darkness. His only source of light was the light eight meters above Luc, which only shone on the person's lower torso. **

**Out of the darkness, a blonde man with wavy hair entered the cam into clearer view. His eyes were almond green. **

"**I am Nash Latjke of Harmonia." The man whispered, "I heard you are heading for Harmonia, perhaps you would need my assistance." **

"**I don't think you're trustworthy." Luc sternly stated, looking furious. **

**Nash paced slowly around the room. He then stopped in front of the horse. Carefully examining it, he swept his hand over the mane of the horse.**

"**Beautiful horse, I'd say it came from Kanakan." Nash exclaimed., "Not only do they have the best wine, but they breed good horses too."**

"**Don't stray far from the subject." shouted Luc.**

**Nash gave a loud giggle, then he walked towards Luc. He tightened his scarf, and brushed his hair. He a loud sigh and walk towards the door of the stable. **

"**I'll see you at Harmonia." Nash whispered as he walked away. He waved goodbye and opened the door. **

**The light from the door illuminated the whole stable, Luc jumped on the horse and remembered that he was to leave at dawn to reach the border by nightfall. **

"**I have to hurry. Sasarai could be at work now." He told himself. **

**The horse strode faster as he left the castle. Before a full sunshine hit the castle grounds, Luc has left it and has reached the Southwindow fields.**

"**Radat will be my first destination."**

**Luc strode past the Cave of Wind through the lush and lively green grass. The sun was shining brightly now. **

**It was about noon time, when Luc reached the Radat. The sun was scorching, people were swimming in the river, and the town was not as bustling as usual. The wind was utterly humid, Luc could feel himself being drained dry by the sun. **

**Luc pulled his horse into the town. The horse's tongue was dangling, perhaps expressing its annoyance for the scorching sun and Luc's strong pulling.**

"**Let's go! The heat is burning me!" Luc commented. **

**After a few minutes of tugging, Luc decided to give and he just tied the horse on a nearby tree, hoping it would serve as a shelter for the creature.**

"**Stay there." He whispered. **

**Luc now sighed and examined his surroundings. He tried looking for the inn, now with an odd expression in his face. **

**He walked towards the inn on the north side of town. He walked towards the inn as he slowly collapsed on the solid ground.**

"**What is this?" he murmured, "A rune?" He fell flat on the ground smacking his face head-on the ground. **

"**A Rage rune" He slowly exclaimed and he fell unconscious.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticisms. Thank you. Oh yeah and I am also new to this fanfic thing. Thanks**


End file.
